Snape's legacy
by MariSeverus
Summary: Its something more than just "things". Can a person have in legacy, another one person? To marry her? To protect and cure her?


Nothing is mine. Only the idea. The characters belongs to JK Rowling.

Only the OC is mine

* * *

Snape's legacy

He sat before the fire in silence. His eyes were fixed on the flames of the fireplace, as if they were dead. Not a single sound, not a single trait of movement or life existed in the vicinity. He was only sitting quietly with a bottle of his best elf wine. Smiling wryly with the memories flashing in his head.

He remained thoughtfully, tilting his head toward the window. It was raining hard and it seemed that the sound of the roof, would be constant for hours. The stillness was broken by the desperate rattling of the roof of lime and bricks.

He took a long sip from her glass of wine and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. He raised his head, noticing that the rain would not stop. He got up deliberately and, with a slight sigh, walked to the bookcase that hid the stairs to the upper deck.

A small touch of his wand was enough to reveal it and climb through them. He droped on his bed, with the glass of wine aside. He stifled a yawn and stayed there. Pensive, sleepy and with a burning sensation in his throat. The wine always got that effect on him. He didn't know why... his mouth was always dry.

He fell asleep quickly, without much difficulty. He spent the night sleeping, until he was awakened by a sound.

A soft sound, but audible enough to reach your ears. He got out of bed and walked to the lounge. The flames were moving like crazy, as if dancing. He sat on the sofa and stared.

A message was about to arrive. He looked closely, as the flames had finished personified in a face and expressions. Albus Dumbledore. He sensed an emergency and needed his services.

"I hope not to bother you, Severus. I need to see you urgently. This is important and delicate."

He blinked twice and said nothing, stood meanwhile he reached for his wand and a handful of dust flu. The connection was broken quickly, with a soft crackling. He walked to the fireplace and went in a flash. He disappeared the same way and regrouped in the same space of time. With a half smile, Dumbledore looked at him.

"Your mother's will" he said, and Severus looked down at the table. With a sigh, he read just a couple of lines and looked up.

"Did I inherit something? Albus" he asked with surprise and Albus nodded, with a gentle inspiration. In the corner where he was standing, was a young lady with brown hair and pale skin. With eyes as brown as a tree trunk. She stared in silence as the man looked at her with confusion.

"This is your inheritance. She is destined to become your wife. Severus."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"But she did not know you. And upon reaching adulthood, she was destined to end an old family tradition". "She is the only legacy your mother had"

Funny that. Actually, quite particular. He had inherited a woman who would become his wife. Not a good family, not money. Or even a great power. only a woman.

"And now you're alive, you've survived and all is over. You can marry if you wish."

"Should I?"

The woman looked at him with a smile, was so familiar at the same time. He sensed that it was one of the known of his mother. He had no idea, he always thought in Lily. He always loved her.

"She is an old friend. She attended this school, not study for many years. I had no way to get it. Your mother took pity on her and promised you in marriage. Would heal your wounds together."

"Am I supposed to love her, marry her?"

"Her name is Alessa."

"Doesn't she speak?

"Weighs about it, a curse that silenced her voice. Her family punished her for many years, falling in love with a half blood. With you."

The strangest thing he had ever heard.

"I hope you can break that curse."

How?

"Only one who loves her as much as she, could break the spell that weighs on her."

"But I do not love, much less know her"

Dumbledore smiled slightly and that gesture didn't like too much. With a sigh, he held the hand of the girl who blinked gently and guided her to stand only a few inches away from Snape. He watched in silence as she looked at him the same way. She threw herself into his arms and smiled gently. He could feel tears in his neck,.

"She'd feared that you were dead. She wrote to me many times, but I dared not show you the letters. Not until I was sure of the terms of inheritance.

"I must take care of her, by law, right?"

"Only if you want it. She will leave if you refuse. She does not care. Is sufficiently detached to understand you. She would have understood if Lily had become more than just your friend.

"How old are you?"

"A couple of years more than you. I Decided that she would stay, until she could cure her curse."  
He was silent, when she raised her watch and sighed smiling. Could anyone inherit a person? Could anyone lose the voice forever, until I could confess what I feel? So spend years without being able to speak again?

"Now she is ready to tell you how she feels. Even if you don't want her or listen her. Even if you want to broke the inheritance."

He was silent and waited for the message. With a slight smile and even tears, she held his face with both hands. He stepped back slightly. A strange had stroked his face and not even told him the purpose.

She planted a kiss on his lips, something short and simple.

"Are you going to speak now?"

"Here he is. Maybe he can help to break the spell that weighs on your voice"

He shook his head and turned away.

"I guess that you can sense that he are a bit confused. But I think that he could help you."

What was there to lose? All I have in my life is she. An unknown woman. With a child face and a soft smile. Silent, with a curse that she had decided to have. He was no longer tied up to anyone so he wasn't in the need to report to anyone. Solitary and quiet, so to speak.

And she had lowered her gaze and sighing, remained standing in the corner. Severus had tilted her head and had watched her with a look of curiosity.

She could enter in his life.

"She is my possession and I can take care of her."

She looked up and watched at him with surprise. He said nothing and started walking toward the exit. Before coming to the door he turned around and sighed, looking her.

"Aren't you coming?"

And she nodded, smiling. Dumbledore smiled too. The next thing he knew was that they had married. And of course, she had regained her voice. Severus did not know if it was easy or if it would work, but He knew he could try. And he cared of her as if he was the shadow of her body on the wall. She was asleep in front of a fireplace with him, to be warm and not to feel cold. He covered her with his sheets and watched her carefully. Her voice. He remembered when he heard her speak for the first time.

She murmured in her dreams "I love you"


End file.
